


Neodpustitelné

by AdaCordella



Series: Okamžiky [1]
Category: The Noble Dead Saga - Barb & J. C. Hendee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Noble Dead, Vampires
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Měsíční záře odhalí tvé kroky, když přicházíš. Mosazný prsten dvakrát opíše svou osu kolem ukazováku, než ho propustím a vyjdu ti vstříc. Z očí do očí. Odhaduješ, co si můžeš dovolit a co ti nebude odpuštěno.
Relationships: Welstiel Massing/Chane Andraso
Series: Okamžiky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716256
Kudos: 1





	Neodpustitelné

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet inspirovaný starou dobrou dark-fantasy z per manželů Hendeeových, ságou Vznešení mrtví. Rozpracovaná povídka mi ležela v šuplíku moře let, stále nedokončená. Už je pro mě těžké vzpomenout si, o čem vlastně měla být. Snad jen shluk několika zásadních okamžiků společného "soužití" upírů Chana a Welstiela (v konturách písně "The Unforgiven", která mi je tak nějak připomíná a neptejte se proč, tyhle věci se zkrátka dějí = imaginace). Ráda bych ji časem dokončila, ale přijde mi škoda nechat myšlenku ladem. Zrovna teď, kdy se zájem publika o slash a celkově fanfikce ještě rozšiřuje.  
> Kdyby tenhle kraťásek někoho inspiroval k napsaní vlastní povídky, byla bych nejšťastnější housenka pod sluncem!  
> Welstiel patří k mým srdečním záležitostem, je to nádherně popsaný a komplikovaný charakter. Ságu bych mohla vřele doporučit každému, kdo miluje středověk a bestiálně zpracované upíry. Příběh je temný, plný krve a magie. Tímhle by se dal krásně shrnout i vztah Chana s Welstielem. Zkusme to bez spoilerů. Jenom takový lehký náhled do jednoho všedního večera...  
> Užijte si ho.  
> A pokud se mezi vámi najde gurmán, který fandom zná, neváhejte sdílet svůj názor! Díky.

Snažím se představit si toho nadšeného chlapce, kterým jsi býval, než tě vlastní otec zmrzačil. Dítě, které toužilo po lásce, vyrostlo ve ztepilého muže. Predátora, lačnícího po krvi. Ta dvojakost mne odpuzuje a přitahuje zároveň, nedokážu od tebe odtrhnout pohled. Tam, kde se jizvy na zádech překrývají, zrosené kapkami studené vody, se v pravidelných tazích prohlubují svaly, propojené jeden s druhým.

Umýval ses nedbale, skoro zahanbeně, jako bys cítil vetřelcovy oči, stékající po konturách těla spolu s vlhkostí a odhalující na dřeň tvoje nejbolestivější tajemství. Nikdy jsi nezapomněl na otcovu laskavou výchovu, ale možná sis doteď nepřipouštěl svoji zranitelnost. Košili na sebe hodíš možná až příliš rychle. Obnošená látka nasaje mokrými kruhy, které se na tobě rozpíjely do znepokojivých map.

Každý večer takhle usedáš přímo vedle mě, z hustých rudohnědých vlasů ti krápe na kolena. Pousměji se nad tím. Je to jenom další z mnoha detailů, co unikl tvé pozornosti.

Náznak příchylného dojetí, jehož pravou podstatu nikdy nepochopíš.

"Budeme pokračovat?" zeptáš se podrážděně.

Bystrá mysl učence se v tobě střetává s dětinskou rozmazleností. Mohl bych tě trápit, mohl bych tě dokonce odmítnout. Mohl bych sám sebe přesvědčit, že jediný důvod, proč vyhledáváš moje znalosti a mou společnost - a proč já tvou - je naše vzájemná touha po vědění. Mohl bych.

Špičkou ukazováku přejedu po broušeném povrchu číše a zvednu ji ke rtům. Červené víno mě nemůže zasytit, neuspokojí žádnou z mých potřeb, ale připomíná mi, kdo jsem býval. Trpce nasládlá chuť štípá na umrtveném jazyku, probouzí vjemy i vzpomínky. Je to skoro stejně tak opojné, jako moci ochutnat samotný život.

Sleduješ to s krajní netrpělivostí. Celý večer protahuji na tvůj vkus zbytečně moc, ale neodporuješ mi, protože víš, že mám všechen čas světa a tobě nemusím darovat ani vteřinu.  
Plameny v krbu dokreslují vybroušené hrany prázdného skla, které nakonec poněkud zasmušile odkládám na stolek. Natáhneš se po lahvi a bez vyzvání mi doliješ. Uznale pokývnu hlavou. Cestovní deník s vlastnoručně psanými poznámkami rozložím v klíně.

Pokračujeme.

Naučil ses, že všechno má svou cenu, když něco doopravdy chceš. Naučil ses poslouchat a poklonkovat, přestože v postoji jsi vzdorovitě hrdý a sebejistý. Doslova jako nevycválaný mladý hřebec, kterému příliš utáhli řemen a on kope rozčílením.

Neboj se.

Jsem velmi trpělivý jezdec.


End file.
